If I Give My Heart To You
by Prologue
Summary: Claire worked hard to make her farm the best she could. But lacked love in her life because of it. One day she gets more than what she had ever expected. Fluffiness! : One shot. Clairex? Dun dun dun!


**A/N: I'm going to try my first stab at one-shots and if this is a success then I'll be happy enough. So anyways this is going to be fluffy, takes place in Claire's second summer. When all the men in the town come by her house on the same day at different times and confess their feelings! Who will Claire choose? If she chooses. :O**

** Unfortunately I do not own any HM characters. :(  
**

**If I Give My Heart To You**

The bright Summer sun beamed down on the back of a young farmer as sweat trickled lightly down her cheek. She had made quite a name for herself over the past year. Her farms vegetables were the best throughout the countryside and went for a remarkably high price, her wool, milk, and eggs quality could not be matched, and her horse had won the local horse race.

But there was one thing the young girl was missing in her life, and that was love. And though there was a man that she held dear to her heart she never took the time to admit to him how strongly she felt, the farm and her duty to it was always first on her agenda. But she always had hoped that one day, he would appear before her on her farm and tell her that this love she secretly kept hidden deep within her heart was returned.

She took the short walk over to a large chicken coop and opened the door, peaking inside to an image of white feathers and straw. Six full grown hens all fidgeted around the coop, clucking with a satisfied tone. Two small, yellow chicks cheeped in the corner, nestled together.

A smile creased her lips as the wooden door closed itself behind her. She bent over and lovingly stroked the feathers of Cotton, her very first chicken she purchased her first Spring on the farm. Picking her up, she cradled her fondly as she head towards the feeders. She set the small white feather animal onto the floor and reached for the bird seed bag on the shelf.

She began to hum a familiar tune as she was placing equal amounts of bird seed in each separate feeder. It was a love hymen her mother used to sing to her to help her sleep as a child. As she grew older she began to hum it with her. She wanted to make lyrics for the beautiful melody, but never got around to it. For now the melody was enough.

It would remind her of home, her mother, and her beautiful curly blonde hair that seemed to make her glow just all the time. Even in the darkest of rooms, she would glow. She remembered how sweet her mother would smell even after working hard all day.

Thinking of this, the blonde closed her eyes in deep thought, not hearing the door to the coop creaking open and closing quietly. "C-Claire…" a nervous voice come from behind her, bringing her back to reality.

She turned to see a nervous looking Rick, whose eyes were strangely avoiding her own. Gazing at him momentarily, she smiled softly. "I haven't ordered anything from the shop lately Rick, what are you doing here?"

Rick put his hands together, eyes still staring at the ground. Anywhere but her eyes, those deep blue eyes. Soft eyes, that would never judge him for what he is, the son of a poultry farmer. But who he was, she had stuck by his side in the best of times as well as worse. Remaining loyal to him always, and that's why he came here on this day. "There's something I wanted to tell you." His eyes finally shifted to meet her own curious blues. "I have fallen in love with you, Claire."

_He remembered the first time he knew he loved her. It was at the chicken festival this year when she brought Cotton, her very first hen in to compete. She had a look of eagerness on her face, and her chicken looked well prepared. Her first year farming she had brought the chicken, but was young and not quite so strong, it had won a few of the matches but went down against a stable, adult chicken named Caesar. He remember how upset she had been, also afraid for her hen's safety. Rick really admired her for how much she cared for the creature._

_She had taken down combatant after combatant with such skill and grace, and maybe sometimes a little luck also. _

_In her winning moments she rose her hands in the air and scooped up the ball of feather and grinned widely at Rick, who had given her the thumbs up. She mouthed, 'Thank you' and walked over to the Poultry Farmer giving him a high five, a low five, then pulled the too slow on him and laughed as Rick stood there in shock. He had offered to take her to the Inn to celebrate and she pleasantly accepted._

A shocked expression appeared on the girls face. "Rick…" she began, an apologetic look on her face as her hand went forward towards the young man. "I- I mean, we-" She paused.

Rick shook his head saddened. "It's alright Claire, I kind of knew I wasn't the one. I've seen the way you look at him." And before Claire could respond he quick turned and left her farm, trekking bad to the Poultry Farm.

Claire, saddened decided to leave Rick alone, he seemed to be better off fighting sadness alone.

Not but a few hours later, Claire found herself humming the same tune as she usually did while doing farm chores, the love hymen. She was watering wonderful looking corn fields, eagerly trying to finish. There always seemed to be so much to do on the farm, and never enough time in the day to finish.

As she finished watering the last row she looked up to see the friendly face of a wanderer staring at her. "Hello Claire…" Cliff said, hands behind his back. "You're always working so hard, that must be why they say your farm is the best."

Claire only nod in reply, skeptical to what Cliff was getting at. "It's what was needed to bring this farm back on its feet from what it was when I came here." She felt something strange, it was the look in Cliff's eyes. She felt a chill go done her back as he stepped closer.

"Listen, I didn't come to complement your farm… I came to tell you that over this past year of getting to know you, I have found that loving you came very easy… and I-"

_When did he know he loved Claire, you might ask? Claire was always so sweet to him. Going to the church and bringing him home cooked meals and walking him to the Inn, always smiling. It brightened his day everyday, when the church doors would open, and there she was standing a wonderful smell coming from the plate she carried. She had always brought enough to feed one more important person to Cliff - Carter._

_The moment he knew was in the first year, harvesting time at the winery. They needed help and Claire went to Cliff before anyone else in the village, knowing he needed the job. It was so heart warming that she thought of him._

_The first day of work, she worked next to him, every now and then she'd look up to him and smile. It was a shock to him when he noticed her barrel was over flowing with berries, when his was only half full. A smile had creased his lips and she looked up to him in confusion. He always assumed that because she was a farmer it was something she was used to._

_The two of them worked like this for a few days until Claire no longer had to help with the winery anymore, then she would just come by and bring wine and her usual home cooked meal and the two would dine in the cellar._

She looked towards the ground. "I'm sorry Cliff, you are a wonderful guy but Ann likes you, and not only that but you're just not the one." She said flatly.

"Ah… I… see" She heard him say.

"Cliff I-" Glancing up, Claire noted that Cliff was no where in sight. He just… vanished. She frowned deeply, crossing her arms. She had broken two men's hearts in one day. It was a terrible feeling, so terrible she had no clue what to do. She had never been in this sort of situation before.

Crossing her arms and thinking hard about her boy events today she entered the barn. Could today get any weirder? She thought to herself. Walking over to a healthy looking, but very pregnant cow, Honey. She picked up a small brush that lay on the floor and brushed the cows fur softly, the cow replied with a happy grunt. "There there girl. You look beautiful today" She said in a soothing voice.

She smiled with satisfaction and began to hum as she picked up some hay and put it in the cows feed box. As she was about to do the same to all her other livestock she heard the barn door open as light filled the dimly lit farm.

She looked towards the door only to see a chuckling tan man, head wrapped in a purple bandanna leaning against the door frame. One leg fold over the other neatly, arms crossed. "What are you laughing at?" she accused, her own arms crossing.

The man smiled, "I never took you as a singer." he said calmly as her entered the barn and looked around her animals, slightly disgusted.

She smirked. "I never said I was a singer." The blond replied with a matter of fact tone in her voice. "I'm a hummer." she finished with a smile.

"I see…" he replied. "Claire…" He started.

"What is it Kai?"

Kai put both hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him, he looked her straight in the eyes, a seriousness spread across his face. So of course, her face mirror him mockingly. When the expression didn't change hers melted into a confused one.

"Kai?"

"Come with me Claire." He said lowly.

"What?" She shivered nervously, what on earth was he talking about all of a sudden. Go where? And why now?

Kai pulled her to him, cradling her against him. "When I go away, will you come with me? I don't know if I could go another year without you."

_Kai could never really say he loved Claire, but she amused and impressed him. She would come in his shop often with Popuri, the two of them were quite close. It amused him to see how giddy and silly the two of them were together. They ordered the same thing with every visit. Until one day…_

_"I think I'll try the Pineapple Delight!" Claire had said enthusiastically._

_Popuri gave her a pout, "But Claire we always get Strawberry Smoothies!"_

_"Sometimes its nice to try something new every now and then Popuri." she had said. Kai completely agreed with the girl._

_It was strange but every so often Claire would go to his shack without Popuri and she wasn't the person she was with Popuri around, she was calmer and much more quit. When she spoke she seemed to think about what she was saying and answered his questions as precise as possible. He liked her this way, it quickly grew on him._

"Kai! I have a life here, I can't leave my farm!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Take Popuri with you, she'd love it!"

Kai let go of Claire and pondered this, "I guess you're right, I have looked past her." He bowed politely and walked out the door. He didn't seem to take that too hard. Good thing too, Claire really didn't want to hurt another guy today.

But she had spoken too soon, after taking care of her livestock she was completing her last chore of the day, weeding the fields. She began to hum as she pulled each green life sucking plant from the ground. Blagh, nothing was worse than weeds. She was bent over, picking out a nasty weed when a shadow appeared over her, blocking the sunlight.

Tilted her head backwards, she noticed the town doctor, Tim standing over her. "Hi Tim." She gave him a friendly smile. He had helped her out of some dark situations, literally. She had passed out once or twice… okay maybe a lot since she's owned the farm. What could she say, she was passionate. When she would wake up his concerned face was always the first she'd see before her.

"Good evening Claire." He said in reply and he leaned next to her. The sun was setting above them, giving the sky a orange and red tint.

"I'm fine today Tim, really" She said, reassuringly. "There's no need to worry about me."

He chuckled. "Alright Claire, I'll try not too. But you should take better care of yourself you know." He scolded, waving a finger at her. "…Or I could do that for you." He blushed a bit as his sentenced ended.

_The doctor remember the day he fell in love with Claire, it was the day she had been brought into the Hospital by Gray, he had carried her all the way from Mother's Hill. Tim did his normal check up on her still body, but was a bit surprised when she stirred when he began to press her chest. A light blush had appeared on her cheeks, "My head…" was all she said for a moment._

_"You work to hard Claire." He scolded the young farmer. "What were you doing that was difficult enough to make you black out?"_

_She slowly sat up and faced him, there faced not too far apart. She stared at the ground, her face wrinkled with frustration. "Mining ores in the Lake Mine." she replied, I managed to get out but I guess I collapsed in the snow. I guess I should have used these but I wanted to give them to you." She pulled out a hand full of edible grasses, he smiled in delight. "I thought they'd be more useful to you."_

_His face suddenly turned hard and he shook his head. "No Claire, you should have used them on yourself. It's hard to get around in the Winter as it is. You're lucky Gray found you and carried you here!"_

_"Gray found me?!" Her face looked shocked, then she smiled. "Thank you doctor… for caring." She placed her hand on his which was still awkwardly on her chest and smiled whole heartedly. "I guess I'm just lucky you're around."_

_"Y-yeah" He stuttered._

Claire shook her head to the older man. "Tim… you know Elli loves you, and you two are perfect for each other." She admitted sheepishly. "Plus I have a man that has my heart, even if he doesn't know." She looked down, embarrassed.

"Yes… well he is a lucky man." The doctor stood up and brushed off his slightly dirty white pants. "Well I'll still be in the clinic to take care of you whenever there's something wrong."

She nod her head silently. "I can never say thank you enough to you, Tim."

He got up to his feet and walked off, back to his hospital, to Elli hopefully.

Man, had today been a weird day for Claire, never in a million years did she think every young available man in Mineral Town come and confess their love for her. Well not every one… she sighed and began to hum the ever popular love hymen. It brought all the other men, so why wouldn't it work again? She hummed… and hummed… and hummed… and gave up.

Claire frowned deeply it is now dark out and the stars twinkled above her. All of the shops in town would be closed now, save for the Inn. She walked to the edge of Pebble Farm, where the small stream of water ran through. The blond sat in the grass next to her pup, Boomer and played with him for a minute then she put him between her legs. She stared into the water, her reflection barely visible. It was then that the words to the beautiful melody came to her, seemingly out of nowhere.

"If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true, and help me understand.

Cause I've been in love before, and I found that love was more, than just holding hands.

If I give my heart to you, I must be sure from the very start, that you would love me-"

"W-what if I did?" She heard a shy, familiar voice come from behind her. Behind her reflection, came Gray's.

_Gray had loved Claire for a long while, from the first day he saw her. The day she came into the Blacksmiths to buy a brush to groom the pony Barley had given to her. The pony which was now a winner at the horse festival. _

_He was a little frustrated at how his grandfather had been treating him. Telling him all his work was garbage. "Come on! What's wrong with it!" He shouted angrily._

_"What's wrong with it?" His grandfather asked in reply. "Gray the answer is in you!"_

_The door shut and he felt a thud against his back. He began to shout. "What do you want, if you have nothing-!"_

_His grandfather quickly cut him off. "Gray! How dare you speak to a customer in that tone!" Saibara scolded. When he turned to see who the customer was, he came face to face with Claire. Blond elegant lock fit perfectly over her petite shoulders and curious blue eyes stared him right in the eye._

_"So - sorry…" Gray looked down ashamed. Claire only shook her head and gave a sweet smile following him out of the Blacksmiths, that's when he turned. "I really am sorry. My grandfather usually hassles me real bad about my work. Sometimes I think I'm not cut out to be a blacksmith." He looked down sheepishly._

_"You're still training. You can't expect to be the best right away. That comes with time." She replied calmly. _

_"You're right, I'm such a coward." He looked down sadly. What she told him that day stuck with him and was what kept him working hard every day. "Oh, I'm Gray by the way." He held out a hand a shy smile crossing his face._

_"I'm Claire, I bought that old farm outside of the village!" She replied. "I'm going to bring it back to life."_

_"Good luck!" Gray replied. "If you ever need help let me now. I get off work at one everyday. I'll be glad to help."_

_She smiled brightly, she had a beautiful smile. "Thank you. That's really nice for you to offer."_

_"N-no problem."_

_After that he'd often find her in the Blacksmiths talking to his grandfather and offering him precious ores. She would sometimes have some for Gray too. The precious gifts which meant so much to him. Since she had thought enough of him to actually do him a favor. She had actually thought of him… _

She turned and stood up, staring at Gray with great surprise. She rubbed the back of his head a bit nervous. He noticed most of the other men in town moping around today and he really didn't want to join them. He had already served his moping sentence. Silence past between the two, Gray looked down at the ground and was about to turn away.

Claire jumped forward into his arm and pressed her lips firmly against his.

Gray, shocked for a moment stumbled back a few steps, then regained balance blushing furiously, but holding onto the girl tightly. He could barely believe that this was happening, he had hoped for it but certainly didn't see it coming. He returned the kiss with long awaited passion, squeezing her close.

"What took you so long?" Claire breathed in his ear, placing her head against his. It caused Gray to smile happily as he placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go to Mother's Hill together." He suggested, holding out a hand. She looked at him and nod, smiling brightly, her eyes closed for a moment. She took his hand in hers and the two walked to Mother's Hill. They spoke of many things on the way there but as the arrived Gray walked over to the grass and fell over into it, his hat fell into the grass behind him as he did, revealing shaggy orange hair, which was incredibly cute to Claire. A incredibly happy feeling surging all through Gray's body as he looked up at the blonde haired farmer.

He saw Claire staring down at him and sweet smile of adoration crossing her face. He outstretched his arm and place her hand in his and pulled her down with him. Laughing, she landed next to him and placed her hand on his chest.

The two cuddled and enjoyed each other's company while they still had it, every now and placing little kisses on each other. It was a strange feeling for each of them as their nerves tumbled like crazy.

"Thank you." He whispered to her. She looked at him with confusion. "For always believing in me…" Gray finished a red hue filling his cheeks.

She nod and blushed in reply, the two stared at each other as their lips met once more for a sweet kiss. "Gray…" Claire started as the two unwillingly broke apart.

"Yes?" He asked stroking her golden locks adoringly. She grabbed his cap from behind his head and placed it on her own. He didn't argue or try to snatch it back. It looked cute on her anyways.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes closing.

He blushed a deep red for a moment then a soft smile creased his lips. He kissed her forehead once more and squeezed her side. "I love you too, Claire."

**A/N: It might have been kind of long. I wanted to try and get into a little bit of a detail about each boys relationship with Claire. Well I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. R&R if you feel like it. I love reviews. ;)**


End file.
